


He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus

by Rochellena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, For The Moment, Light Angst, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochellena/pseuds/Rochellena
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have a quiet moment after they reunite.





	He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again. Since the episode aired (and I subsequently watched *that* scene a dozen more times), this little fic bug has been tickling me, so here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from The Killers "When You Were Young." 
> 
>  
> 
> Be aware, there is reference to Becho.

Negotiations had been quick and simple— stay out of Diyoza’s way, provide them a map of Eden, unhindered access to the Rover, and a daily guide (“a nice way of saying human leverage,” Clarke thought to herself) to help her and her men navigate this new world, and in exchange none of them would be harmed and Clarke’s little village would be (mostly) left alone. 

A trio of prisoners, led by Zeke Shaw, were to stay behind to make sure they kept their word about the sleepers’ safety, and to Clarke’s somewhat relief, to ensure Madi and the others’ safety from any particularly vengeful Eligius member. She had been reluctant to agree, just the thought of have these unknowns walking around in her home, talking to Madi, made her anxious, but the alternative was certain death or worse. So she played nice, for now.

“Clarke, are you in there? It’s me, uh—It’s Bellamy.” His voice, as deep as she remembered, held a tremble of hesitation she wasn’t familiar with.

She started to call to him, but her throat, still raw and tender from the night before, balked and all that escaped her lips was small whimper. She licked her lips and attempted to respond, but before she could her door flew open and Bellamy barged in, small knife in his hand.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bellamy spoke, “It sounded like you were in trouble,” he mumbled as he put his knife back in his boot.

She noticed a faint blush blossoming behind his freckles, and she smiled. It had been such a long time since she’d seen a unsure, awkward Bellamy. It’d been too long since she’d seen him at all.

Her smile faded.

“No, I’m ok, just sore,” she fiddled with the edges of the rough bandages tied around her neck, letting her fingers briefly touch the burnt skin before pulling them back with a small hiss.

He took two large steps across the small room.

“Here,” he deep voice soft, warm, as he gently moved her hands out of the way. He began untying the loose knot lying next to the nape of her neck.

She felt his fingers brush up against her skin, and it took all of her power to not lean into the touch. It had been six years since she had anyone felt anyone other than Madi, but then Eligius with Diyoza’s cold hands and McCreary’s sadistic fists. Now Bellamy was here and she could feel his thumbs gently brushing strands of hair from her bandage.

“Where are the others?” Clarke asked, trying to let her mind not linger on the way her heart was quickening and her body was flushing under the closeness.

His fingers paused, letting the faded fabric drop to her shoulders, “Monty and Harper are showing Zeke how to drive the Rover, and Echo is with Madi, gathering water from the creek,” he said, words simple, perfunctory. 

She heard the pause in his voice before he mentioned Echo; she heard it and immediately pushed it down. Later she would deal with the implications of that pause, but right now, she didn’t have it in her to care about anyone outside of this shared moment.

“Keep Shaw close. He’s smart and doesn’t buy into this torture and pillage game the rest of them are playing.” Clarke replied with a small nod. She thought, with the right leverage and powerful coaxing, he was someone they might be able to manipulate into helping them. “Bellamy?” His silence was heavy, lingering.

She felt his fingers timidly touching her injuries, his breathing rigid and uneven. “Who-who did this?” he asked as he gently wiped away dried dirt and blood.

“Does it matter?”

“No, no it doesn’t.” His voice low, menacingly, as he began rewrapping her neck, deft fingers making quick work of the knots.

She took a deep breath and looked directly into his dark eyes, “Bellamy..”

He stared at her, gaze full of guilt and uncertainty and need, and fingers creeping up from the edge of her bandage to the strands of hair framing her face. He licked his lips.

She watched the action, following the path his tongue made across his lips as he slowly moved closer to her, letting his body settle against hers. 

“Clarke? Bellamy?” a young voice called across the small space; neither had noticed the door had been opened. “Echo said she’ll teach me how to use a sword! Is that ok Clarke?”

They both took two large steps backwards, confused hands were left in awkward, unnatural states. A weighted silence hung in the air.

Clarke looked towards Madi to reply and saw Echo standing behind her in the doorway, head high, shoulders back, eyes knowing.

“Of course that’s ok! Remember the story of how Echo protected us from the zog raun and helped us get to Raven before Praimfaya? She’s one of the best.” Clarke’s words just kept tumbling out as she moved quickly out of the zone of Bellamy’s reach, and grabbed Madi’s hand to take her outside.

Clarke looked back into the room, her eyes meeting Bellamy’s for a quick moment, so many emotions dancing across his face, emotions that were being reflected in her heart. She spared a glance towards Echo before she passed, and the look in the warrior’s glistening eyes made her stomach knot. She took a deep breath and stepped into the courtyard with Madi.

“Clarke, tonight, will you tell me the stories about Bellamy and Echo and the others again?” the young girl asked as they made their way to the large table in the center of the grassy area.

“Of course, yong natblida,” she said as she hugged the girl close to her hip.

Clarke took a deep breathe and sighed. Perhaps, it was time to start teaching Madi that all stories did not have happy endings.


End file.
